10 TyKa snuggles
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: SemeTyson x UkeKai. For the 10 Snuggles community at LiveJournal. Chapter 1 is M for medium lime content.
1. Pleasant Dreams

Document Opened: 05/15/2010, 11:18pm.

Authors Note:  
For the 10Snuggles community at LiveJournal. Link can be found in my profile.  
Claim: Tyson Granger x Kai HIwatari.  
Kai is always uke. For that is what TyKa is supposed to mean!

Theme Set 3: Night.

Theme/Prompt: No.8. "You're so warm"  
A character has to say it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just the fanfiction I write.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_His face was red as the blunette, who had him pinned with a knee on either side of him and had his wrists pinned down with one hand, smiled lustfully causing the dual-haired teen to emit a small moan as Tyson leaned down and claimed his mouth._

_Before he knew it, his wrists were released and a stray hand found it's way under his shirt.  
He couldn't stop himself from moaning out his lovers name as they parted and the dark haired teen began kissing and sucking on a sensitive part of his lower neck._

_The dual blunette closed his eyes but almost as soon as he did, he felt familiar lips brush against his own before Tyson fully kissed him again.  
He realized something while lettng out a pleasured moan, he could only feel the weight of one person and said person was leavng marks on his chest._

_Slowly he opened his crimson eyes......._

The first thing he understood was that he had been dreaming and the second thing shot enough energy into him so he was at least coherently awake.

Tyson was kissing him, that was more than confirmed by the fact he felt the other teens tongue caress his own. Unintentionally he let out a low moan thus encouraging the navy haired teen to go a little farther by pressing his lips harder against Kai's.  
_  
_Before this continued any further, Kai managed to push Tyson off of him and glare as best he could in his current state. "_What_ was that about?"

"Just giving you what you want." He answered before grinning.

"You have a one-track mind." He shifted a little and pulled the cover back up over his chest and closed his eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"Nuh-uh, I heard you _dreaming_ and besides..." He trailed off to move closer to the Russian teen so he was nuzzling his neck. "You're so _warm_."

He involuntarily shuddered at the feeling of Tyson's warm breath against his neck. However he had to be up in just a few hours and wanted to sleep. So instead of denyng what he said and end up in a unwanted argument over it, he simply made a 'hn' noise. "Not tonight."

Tyson let out a low chuckle before draping an arm across Kai's stomach. "At least you didn't deny it this time."

"Tyson."

"Yeah."

"Go to sleep."  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Done: 05/16/2010, 08:39pm.


	2. Watching over you

Document Opened: 09/13/2010, 03:39am.

Theme/Prompt: No.9 ; Under the covers.

/\\\\\\\\\\

He yawned while stepping out of the bathroom and flicking off the light.  
However he paused at the doorway between the bathroom and the bedroom and blinked a couple of times seeing as the other occupant of the bed was already fast asleep.

The sight of him now served to remind the world champion of just how scared he'd been that day. One moment he was cheering along with the others for the victory that had been pulled off, he'd came in from nowhere to give them a miracle. Of course that had come at a price. In one instant his excitement and joy had flipped over to panic and fear seeing as he made a mad dash to catch the dual blunette before he hit the floor.

However he found out _after_ his and Brooklyn's battle that the teen had broke out of the hospital sooner than he was supposed too and had managed to catch a small fever from being in the extreme conditions with his injuries.

Instead of staying in the hospital, he outright refused, insisting he would be fine on his own. In order to help Kai's case. he agreed to stay with him for awhile as long as he took the medicine the Doctor prescribed him.

That had been two days ago.

And now, here he was, walking over to the right side of the bed to gently pick up a forest green book with gold trim and titling. The whole book was in Russian, so he had no idea what it was about.

He was quiet picking up the book but doubted it would awken the other teen if he made even _a little_ noise. The blunette wasn't about to test his theory seeing as he _wanted_ Kai to actually rest. Exhaustion still shown on his face, even now.

Slipping the silk bookmark in it's rightful place between the pages, he set the book down on the night-stand and headed to the other side of the room to turn off the light.

After flicking the switch down, he stifled another yawn while walking over to his side of the bed.

Not even the movements he made sliding under the covers disturbed the sleeping teen.

He was about to doze as well but hearing movement, he turned to the side to see Kai had changed so he was laying on his side, his mouth was pursed into a frown and his nose was crinkled in distaste at whatever he was evidently dreaming about.

Without a second thought, he turned over as well and wrapped his arms around the pale teen and pulled him close enough so he was able to rest his chin atop the mop of two toned hair. Offering some form of comfort so hopefully whatever was distressing Kai in his sleep wouldn't turn worse and wake him up.

Tyson smiled as it seemed to work since his expression returned to one of indifference and he shifted a little to get more comfortable in his new position.

He closed his stormy blue eyes as well. Content to join the other in sleep.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
The ending is a little fail but I'm in it for the mindless fluff.

Random fun fact: The book here is originally from my other fic. 'Live and let go'.  
I can't remember if I got lazy or just wanted a book to make a cameo appearance.  
Knowing me, maybe both. I'm out.

Done: 09/16/2010, 08:40-45pm.


	3. Irrationality

Document Opened: 05/17/2010, 10:34pm.

Theme/Prompt, No.6. Scared.

/\\\\\\\

He flinched hearing another loud boom of thunder echo throughout the city, immediately followed by a bright flash of lightning as the rain continued to pour.

Aside the heavy weather outside, he could hear the faint snoring of his lover who was sleeping soundly. He wondered how _anyone_ could be sleeping through the loud noise of the storm, that much to his displeasure, didn't seem to want to let up anytime soon.

More thunder racked the skies and he unconsciously shifted to curl into himself. He frowned knowing how he was feeling was irrational. He had known for _years_ how storms worked. To remind himself of this he simply ran what he was taught through his mind.

_Warm, moist air moves upward, it cools, condenses, and forms cumulonimbus clouds that can reach heights of ten kilometers. As the rising air reaches its dew point, water droplets and ice form and begin falling the long distance through the clouds towards Earth's surface. As the droplets fall, they collide with other droplets and become larger. The falling droplets create a downdraft of air that spreads out at Earth's surface and causes strong winds associated with thunderstorms._

A few minutes later he wasn't much better off. Despite replaying the words over and over in his mind like a mantra, he could only hear the sounds of the storm.

His heart was thumping loudly in his chest. The rain itself sounded louder than it had earlier, every drop that splashed against the outer walls and window was all but deafening. Booms of thunder sounded as though someone had taken a hammer and began to crack the sky in two.

After seeing a particularly bright flash of lightning illuminate the wall he was staring at, he clenched his eyes shut, willing the storm to _disappear_.

Barely five minutes of inner-torment later, it took all the restraint he had not to jump as a pair of familiar arms encircled his waist as he was pulled back against a warm chest. He involuntarily shuddered feeling warm breath against the nape of his neck.

"Tyson?" He whispered wondering if he had woken the teen. He hoped not since he didn't want to have to answer any questions the other male would have.

Only the sounds of the storm could be heard and since the warm breath he felt behind him was low and even, he figured Tyson was still asleep.

He envied the sleeping teen at the moment, who was unphased by the weather. '_Probably dreaming of food_.' He mused briefly.

By this point he knew sleep wasn't coming and not wanting to disturb the other, he slowly maneuvered his right arm to grip Tyson's right arm and gently lift it so it was off of him and back on it's owners side.

However it's owner had other ideas. He hadn't made it but an inch or so before the arms snaked around his waist and pulled him back again. The dual blunette's mouth set into a frown seeing as the grip was a little tighter than before.

After a couple of failed attempts to escape, he was forced to resign to his new position. Glancing up at the small digital clock on the nightstand, he was tempted to let out a tired sigh seeing as it read _three twenty-five am_.

The idea was short lived as soon as another loud burst of thunder echoed in the sky and the wall lit up once more with lightning. It felt like his heart had skipped three beats. Without hesitation, he turned over to lay on his other side.

As soon as he had, he blinked seeing as he was met with the sight of Tyson's pajama clad chest. Having slid down a little from his inability to stay in one spot at the time.

A light flush tinted his face realizing he unintentionally moved even closer after hearing thunder that was louder than before. He hoped it was rolling thunder at least.

Feeling the arms around him tighten a little and hearing Tyson make a 'mmm' noise, he closed his eyes in haste to try and at least appear to be sleeping in case he was waking up.

A few seconds later nothing had happened so he halfway opened his eyes and concentrated on his breathing to see if it was even.

In the process he found he could hear Tyson's heartbeat. It had an even, rythmic pattern. One he found to be a bit hypnotic as he lay there and listened to it, his own eyes slowly sliding shut in the process.

It wasn't long before his body went lax and his own breath evened out. Finally fallen asleep and missing the faint smile that ghosted over the others face.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
I wasn't able to properly describe how a storm worked on my own so I _borrowed_ from Wikipedia . org

Yes, at a certain point that I'll leave you to guess, Tyson was awake.  
There's gonna be a little bit of lime-ish content in the next chapter.

Document Finished: 09/19/2010, 02:38-52am.

06:44am:

I forgot to mention that since the first three of these are essentially sleeping fluff, they'll be awake in the next few. Otherwise I'll just have to rename this 'Fluffy sleeping moments' or something. Leave me alone, I am tired.;p.  
06:45am.


	4. Take a break

Document Opened: 09/20/2010, 04:03am.

Authors Note:  
Theme/Prompt: No.1. Duvet;Blanket.  
/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He with-held an exasperated sigh seeing as he was right about where he found the dual blunette.

He saw him sitting cross-legged on the queen sized bed, his back was facing the door-way, assorted files and papers were scattered around him. Even from where he was standing, he could hear him typing away every few seconds or so on the laptop.

It pained him to see the other like this considering he knew why. Things between him and his grandfather had been more strained than usual as of late and so he practically buried himself in the work he was assigned from the newly rebuilt BBA.

Instead of lingering on the thought, he put his mindset into a more cheerful one and walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down to look at the back of the dual blunette who acknowledged his presence with a 'hn' and that was all.

"Come on Kai, take a break and join us." The dual blunette knew he was talking about the movie marathon they had set up for the night. However, he had other priorities. After all, the work _wouldn't_ and _couldn't_ do itself. "Not tonight. Due Monday." He replied without noticing how tired his own voice sounded.

Expecting the answer, he crawled up behind the teen and was positioned so he was sitting on his knees.

He paused his work and visibly tensed as Tyson's arms encircled his lower waist and the navy haired teen began placing butterfly kisses along the side of his neck.

"Mmm, not tonight." He spoke quietly. After the navy haired teen stopped, it was quiet for a few moments. It was short lived though since before he could fully register what happened, he was suddenly pulled down so his head was in the other teens lap. Crimson eyes blinked up in mild confusion seeing the concerned face of the other looming over his own.

He didn't understand why Tyson would have that look on his face. Even in his semi-sleep deprived state, he could tell the look was meant for him.

"How long do you plan on keeping this up?"

It had taken him a moment but the only thing that could come to mind to fit the matter was the work he had been doing before the navy haired teen came in. "Deadlines." He mumbled sleepily. After answering, he tried to sit up but Tyson had his hands on his shoulders holding him down.

Talking wasn't something he felt like doing so instead he shot a questioning stare up at the other.

A stern look was shot back down at him and he would have been an idiot not to miss the blatant mixture of concern and worry in the blunette's eyes. Even being self-sleep deprived, he knew his mind still functioned enough to know which battles he could win and which ones weren't worth the effort.

Relaxing his body a little bit, he relented, just this once.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Four hours and three movies later, the dual blunette at some point he couldn't even remember- though he'd guess it was at least after Rei and Max had fallen asleep on their pallets after midnight, had his body on it's side, knees tucked in half-way towards his torso and his upper body was positioned so his head was resting against Tyson's chest. A light blue blanket was over both of them and Tyson had his left arm placed loosely around his upper-body and was watching the rest of the film with a half-lidded eyes.

It had been around the middle of the third film when no action was going on and the characters were only exchanging dialogue, when his eyes trailed downwards to have a quick look at Kai's face, he couldn't say he was surprised.

The dual blunette's eyes were a little over half way closed and dull. He appeared to be somewhere between being awake and asleep. His breathing was even and low so he figured Kai had dozed off at some point. At least he'd hoped so.

At least this was better than him forcing himself to stay awake for another night and raising the chance that he would collapse from exhaustion. The thought alone made him adjust his arm so it was a little tighter around the dual blunette.

The action hadn't even made Kai move so he looked back up at the movie. He was determined to finish the last forty-five minutes of the pirate film before going to sleep as well.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
I have no idea why this took _two months __and __two days _to write. Even with everything else going on.

Ah, well. On another note, much to disbelief, our dog Harley is 5 today.

Done: 11/22/2010, 08:28am.


End file.
